


Clone

by Rinamonster



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, Hey Violet (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summerr, F/M, Hey Violet - Freeform, I'm So Excited About This, and there will be 5SOS too with time, because i feel like it's going to be great, i already love it exuse me please, man I don't know what to tag, this is basically my first HV shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinamonster/pseuds/Rinamonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We live in a world, where when you're born, a clone is made of you. They're the victims of your health, they die, if you get sick, to make you have a longer life. But what happens, when someone doesn't want to be a part of this fucked up system?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I remember everything clearly, that happened in that short amount of time. I always did. My name is Nia Lovelis, and this is OUR story.  
It was a cold Wednesday morning when me and my sister, Rena were going to school. Through the day, she started feeling sick, really badly. And it went like that for weeks when we took her to see a doctor. They said her liver wasn't working well and that she needed a new one. I started to worry. Who would give her a new liver? If no one, then I will! They said don't worry. She's going to get one right the next day... Isn't it a little bit.. Suspicious?  
I was in the hospital with Rena and our parents. We were waiting patiently for the doctors to show up, and give my little sister a new liver. But then... We all became thirsty. So, I went to grab a drink. What could possibly go wrong? It's just getting some cola. I was walking past the white walls, and rooms when I've seen it. I've seen... Rena? A much much paler version of Rena. She had no facial expressions though. She was with a couple doctors that lead her to a room. Her pace was even and she was more inhuman than I've ever seen. No... It's not the great word. She was just walking and looking weird. She was sick after all? Right before a surgery? They must do it now - I assumed. I hummed to myself and returned to the room, where there were only my parents left. Yeah. I must be right. And she must've been so pale because she was scared. It had to be like that.  
Months went by. Rena was feeling well again, and everything was just so right. Me and her moved to a new house, close to our parents, but still alone.   
I was searching for some papers, because hell knows why, I needed to bring them to the city hall. When I was about to put Rena's blotter away all the papers fell out of it. Great. More work for me. I started collecting them from various places in our living room... Right until one caught my eye. It was about her liver surgery and..A code. ......A code?! Why a code?  
Who cares about stupid papers - I asked myself then. I grabbed the piece of paper quickly, with my keys and phone. I hopped in the car, driving to our parents place to ask them about it.  
"Hey mum. What is this?" I asked after we talked about the basics. How are you and stuff.  
"What is that?" She asked taking the paper from me. Her eyes went wide for a moment and she showed the paper to my dad. They looked at each other and quickly started pulling out some bullshit.  
"Well you know the person who gave Rena the new liver wouldn't want their name to be put on the papers. It's like a secret benefactor." She replied.  
No. It must be a lie. I just hummed at it nodding like I trust them, then exused myselt out of the house.  
My next stop was the hospital where Rena had her surgery. I asked for her doctor, and when he showed up I shoved the paper in front of him and asked him the same question I asked from our parents.  
"I can't say anything Ma'am. Sorry. It's medical secrecy." He replied. Fuck you too. Why do I have to do everything on my own? Acting like I was about to leave, I went to the same part of the hospital I've seen Rena. I've seen a woman, acting the same way she did. No facial expressions, even pace, white clothes. Like they weren't scared of anything. They were emotionless. I wanted to leave, I turned my back and I've seen that woman. Again. Wait. She was on the other side a moment ago and I turned and she was there again... What?! What kind of secrets these people are hiding from me?!  
I've seen an office as I was walking back to the lounge. No one was around, not a single person at all. Then someone stepped out of the room with a couple of papers in their hand. I assumed they were going to... Print something or the hell knows. Great. I could get into the room unnoticed this time. I sneaked into the room and quickly went to the computer. Looking at the screen I've seen the woman from before. There was a picture of her.. And on the right side of it another picture of her? No. There was code, similar to Rena's on the paper. #72729DB7362GI. Exuse me but what? I searched for Rena's name in the computer and I've seen two Renas. And a code. Under the first picture there was Pyrena Lucrezia Morze Enea written and under the second there was #626261GH7262CL. What? I've scrolled down the page and a few lines later there was a sentence "#626261GH7262CL giving their liver to Pyrena Lucrezia Morze Enea. Clone being injected and knocked off. Liver removed and put into the patient. Body cremated."  
What..?  
But if there are such things about Rena... What about Casey?

\-------------------------------------

authors note:

Yooo! Hope you enjoyed this "first chapter". I promise it's going to be more clear with the first real chapter though!  
Well yeah, hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

I typed Casey's name in the computer and I got the same page. There was a picture of him at the age of 8. When he died. And there was another picture just like that, with the code #737373BP828192MB.  
The picture, that had Casey Thomas Moreta written under had a huge red X on it, and under his name, big red letters: DEAD.  
Next to him, under the weird code, there was "??????" put under with red letters.  
I need the descriptions. I've scrolled down the page as I did with Rena's, reading through the lines. "Casey Thomas Moreta died in a car accident. His organs weren't working when they arrived with him to the hospital. Clone put on the deadline. --- Clone disappeared."  
I remember the day. I remember exactly what happened. We were playing in the park and he just wanted to grab our ball when that car came. So fast. I felt the tears run down my face again as I pictured everything as it happened. I wiped them away, and started to think about the words.  
Clone... What is a clone? And then the door opened. I quickly closed the page and the woman looked at me with such a strange look.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I uh... I got lost but I wanted to... Bring this paper over so I guess I was waiting for you ma'am?" I asked with a forced smile giving her the paper and then walked out without a word. It would've been too embarrassing anyways.  
Clones...  
When I got home I sat down on the couch thinking about whatever I've seen. Weird codes, talking about knocking off... People and taking their organs and then cremating them. What is this all about? What would this whole thing mean?  
After about a hour of thinking about the same questions but without a sparkle of light in my head about it I grabbed my laptop. Clones...  
"Clones are organisms that are exact genetic copies. Every single bit of their DNA is identical"  
"Humanity reached the level where they can clone people in order for their longer lives, for them to get organs replaced if needed."  
So... The codes would mean.. Real people? Real people that die because we're not taking care of our health? Are you kidding me?  
When you're born, they take samples from your body, genes... And make a clone of you. Their only job is to die when you get sick and you need new organs. And then it clicked and everything started to make a tiny bit of sense. I stood up and went back to our parents house where there was only my mother left my dad went out somewhere. I sat down with her on the sofa, telling her everything. I could always be honest with my mother and I was really thankful for that. She listened to me, quiet the whole time and then she sighed and told me there was something that no one should know. But she's going to tell me anyways. It's the fact, that my father wasn't a real person. Our dad was a clone back in time. Though, my mother fell in love with a clone. They had to keep it as a secret, they had to act like he was real. Then she told me more. That these clones are raised in white buildings without anyone being there with them. There was such a life there. My mother had to teach him all the colors, expressions, every feeling.   
This is the most cruel thing in my life. Is it some sick joke or another lie that she came up with to protect me? I wish it would've been one ...I must have a clone as well then. I... Never had any surgeries like this through my 18 years. My clone must be alive somewhere! I need to find them.  
Days went by. Weeks went by. And I was only getting more and more clever with every passing day. I've learnt everything about our clones. Everything that I could find about them. This is how I found my little... Other Nia.  
But Casey? What if... I could see Casey again? I mean, the clone Casey. How much he changed through 12 years? Where is he now? Would I even recognize him?...  
Anyways... I just needed a plan.  
A plan, to free that Nia from that cage, and to free her, from being the victim of my good, or bad health. After all... She's a human as well, even if only a clone. No human should die from human stupidity.


End file.
